Una sonrisa
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Una sonrisa vale más que mil palabras.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

La alarma se apagó con un sonido sordo seguido de algo metálico impactando, rompiéndose, contra el suelo.

Las sábanas se movieron, lentamente, en un vaivén que podía ser tanto vagancia cono simple calma y, por fin, en la oscuridad de su apartamento, una mopa de cabello rubio se dejó entrever, sábanas deslizándose hasta sus caderas, dejando su moreno torso -desnudo para que el mundo lo contemplara- al descubierto, brillantes ojos azules, adormilados, intentando parpadear.

Una mano, casi automáticamente, se dirigió a frotar los ojos, el chico deslizando sus piernas para pasar de su postura -apoyado en sus manos, de rodillas en la cama- a algo similar a sentado, una pierna colgando de la cama.

El joven miró al suelo, suspirando hacia el reloj en el suelo, destrozado y sin reparo entre recipientes y recipientes de ramen instantáneo, bolsas de plástico y papeles varios.

Tendría que hacer limpieza pero ¿para qué?

Vivía solo.

Nadie le visitaba.

Y, en consecuencia, limpiaba dos veces al año.

Tampoco era como si a alguien le importara.

Puede que capturarle después de una gamberrada fuera una misión Jounnin -llevaba años escapando de ellos, era normal que el joven pillara un par de cosas en sus huidas-, pero poco más se interesaban de él.

¿Porqué gastaba bromas?

Ni él lo sabía.

Podría decir que estaba en su carácter, pero mentiría.

Él sabía lo que era.

Era calmado, sabía que era honesto y amable, aunque quizá algo calculador. Daba todo de sí mismo por otros y se desvivía por su aldea -si le daban la oportunidad, eso es. Se ponía fácilmente nervioso y era muy, muy empático.

Empatía.

Menuda broma.

Viviría mejor sin ella.

Quizá las bromas eran para encontrar una razón para todo aquel odio que dirigían hacia él -que él sabía que le dedicaban todos y cada uno de los aldeanos.

Quizá sonreía todo el rato porque no quería que supieran la verdad, que sufría con aquel odio, porque entonces empeoraría.

Quizá gritaba y hacía el chulito para lograr una atención que nunca había tenido y que otros daban por asegurada en sus familias.

Había muchos quizás en su vida, de eso no cabía duda.

Tras unos instantes observando el desastre en el suelo de su pequeño apartamento, se puso en pié, chakra emanando de las plantas de sus pies -había aprendido esto cuando le siguieron al bosque y, para perderles, tuvo que cruzar un río- y manteniéndole en el aire, haciéndole flotar, casi volar, hasta que llegó al baño, donde se dejó caer torpemente para lavarse los dientes y vestirse, una muda limpia sobre el bordillo de la bañera.

¿Y el desayuno? No había desayuno.

Era fin de mes, y no le quedaba ni para el más económico de los económicos ramen instantáneos -era su comida favorita, era cierto. Y también era la única que podía pagarse para desayunar y comer más de veinte días al mes-.

Las subvenciones de la villa -la que le daban a él, al menos- no daban para más que el ridículo alquiler y la ridícula comida.

Y él era igualmente feliz.

Las pequeñas cosas, sabía, significaban tanto.

¿Porqué los demás no las apreciaban?

Cuando alguien te devuelve tu monedero, cuando alguien recoge papeles que otros tiran por la calle, cuando alguien le deja algo de comer a un animal abandonado a su suerte bajo la lluvia...No comprendía porqué la gente no entendía el significado de aquellos gestos.

Él no podía permitírselos.

No es que no quisiera, pero el último gato al que le dio de comer -un compañero, un amigo con el tiempo, su único amigo- apareció en una caja de cartón frente a su puerta. Degollado. Sangre empapando la superficie antes marrón, ahora granate.

No podría soportarlo.

No otra vez.

Por eso no lo hacía.

Se reservaba su amabilidad, castigaba ruidosamente a su callado carácter, acallaba a su sentimiento de justicia, sonreía, mintiéndose a sí mismo y a quienes le rodeaban, decepcionando a su propia honestidad.

Pero no tenía otra opción.

Salió del baño, esquivando un par de cajas de cartón hasta llegar a la puerta, colocándose las sandalias ninja y las gafas verdes y llamativas que se solía poner a la frente.

Eran, quizá, lo único que le gustaba de su atiendo.

No le malinterpretéis.

Adoraba el naranja con su alma y corazón pero... no era algo con lo que vestirse. Aunque él lo hacía igualmente.

La ropa llamativa era sorprendentemente barata.

Miró a su alrededor.

Su apartamento daba asco.

Era un chico ordenado, de corazón, y casi no soportaba el aspecto de su morada.

Devolvió su mirada a la puerta.

Nadie le esperaría en la escuela, de todas formas.

De nuevo con chakra emanando de las plantas de sus pies, se hizo camino hasta la cocina, donde cogió dos bolsas de la basura que guardaba en sus ordenados estantes y cajones, y comenzó a recoger el desperdicio, llenando las bolsas -tuvo que ir a coger otra más- antes de empezar a barrer y fregar.

Cambió las sábanas de la cama, metiendo las viejas en el cesto de la ropa sucia que luego tendría que llevar al lago -no le dejaban entrar en la lavandería y no podía pagarse una lavadora- junto con unas toallas y algunos paños de cocina, limpió el polvo de lámparas, estantes, cajas -que organizó y vació hasta que quedaron apenas cuatro, dos que usaba como baúl bajo la cama, otras dos como estantería.

Muchas cosas inútiles fueron a parar a una nueva bolsa de la basura, junto con el polvo, antes de que al fin limpiara los cristales y pasara la fregona.

Las cortinas aún podían esperar, se dijo, saliendo con las cuatro bolsas de basura, cesto de ropa sucia a la espalda.

Eran aún las seis de la mañana cuando por fin terminó -había tardado unas tres, cuatro horas en limpiar, pero nunca había podido dormir demasiado bien y era una persona increíblemente despierta por la mañana-, las calles todavía desiertas.

Dejó la basura en su rincón correspondiente y, saltando ahora entre los tejados, tomó dirección al bosque, donde limpió su colada y la tendió en las ramas de los árboles -tenderla en su casa era como pedir que le tiraran lejía o dios sabe qué.

Aún eran las siete cuando llegó a la academia ninja, sabiendo de sobra que su intento de llegar tarde apenas le había retrasado una hora -le gustaba llegar muy temprano y aparecerse décimas de segundo antes que el profesor, para mantener su fachada.

A veces ni iba a clase, sabiendo ya qué iban a decir y entendiéndolo igualmente: nada.

Tampoco podía preguntar, nadie le explicaría nada cuando tenía dudas y a veces los maestros parecían complicar la clase solo para que él no la entendiera.

Miró el edificio.

¿Valía la pena?

Los chicos entraban a las seis, llegaba una hora tarde.

Las chicas entraban a las ocho, llegaba una hora antes.

No tenía humor ni ganas, así que dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a su casa y pasarse el día en su apartamento.

Hoy no le apetecía gastar bromas.

"N-n-naruto"

Se detuvo, mirando a su espalda.

Tras él, una joven de su edad de clara piel de porcelana y redondos ojos perla le miraba con algo entre curiosidad y sorpresa, aunque sus mejillas rojas y su carácter nervioso hacían denotar su timidez.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

¿Qué hacía aquella delicada niña hablando con él?

"Vas a mi clase" no era una pregunta.

"S-s-si" asintió la chica, todavía más roja, dirigiendo ahora su vista al suelo, jugando con sus dedos en un gesto nervioso que le pareció adorable "H-hm, s-soy Hy-hyuuga Hi-hi-hinata" se presentó, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Eso llamó su atención, incitando a su curiosidad.

Pero igualmente no se movió de su lugar.

Ya le habían gastado esta broma antes.

Con tinta.

No fue bonito limpiar la mancha.

"¿N-n-no vas a-a clase hoy?" consiguió articular, la curiosidad y frustración en su voz más que evidentes para las atentas orejas del rubio, que disipó cualquier duda sobre la tímida joven al fondo de su mente, sonriendo de aquella forma tan falsa que a todo el mundo parecía convencer.

"Nah, no tengo ganas" casi gritó, gimiendo para sí mismo por lo alto que sonaba su voz para sus oídos "¿Y tú? Hinata ¿verdad? ¿No vas a clase?"

La niña le miró, luego al edificio, y de nuevo a su figura.

Dirigió, de pronto, su vista al suelo.

"S-si tu n-n-no vas, y-yo tampoco" musitó.

El rubio parpadeó, confuso, antes de acercase -por fin- a la joven, tomando su mano y haciendo que el rubor se extendiera de sus mejillas a su cuello, empañando antes en rojo sus orejas.

Realmente adorable.

"Eres muy amable, Hinata" sonrió, esta vez verdaderamente, casi sintiendo a la niña derretirse frente a él.

"E-esa s-s-sonrisa... e-está mucho mejor" murmuró, desplazando un mechón de su oscuro cabello tras su oreja, aunque rápidamente volvió a su lugar "U-um. M-m-me preguntaba..." volvió a decir, bajando su tono según hablaba, su mano, antes fría, ahora cálida y algo sudorosa.

A Naruto le parecía completa y absolutamente adorable, pero tan solo continuó sonriendo -verdaderamente, por primera vez desde que poseía uso de razón- a aquella joven de pelo negro, asintiendo para que continuara.

"P-p-por qué... um... ¿Porqué n-no llevas c-c-c-camis-seta?" cuando finalizó su pregunta, Naruto podría haber jurado que Hinata estaba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza, haciéndole reír calladamente -nada que ver con sus ruidosas carcajadas habituales.

"Nadie me deja entrar" sonrió, llevando su mano libre a acariciar el mechón que la joven había antes llevado tras su oreja, mirada perdida "Al parecer estoy vetado en todas las tiendas de ropa... y armas..." continuó explicando, mirando de nuevo a Hinata a los ojos "Pero no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado" aseguró, sonriendo dulcemente.

La Hyuuga asintió, el joven soltándole la mano pero sin dejar de sonreírle de aquella manera, su sonrojo tomando un color que el rubio dudaba que pudiera existir por su intensidad.

"N-naruto" llamó de nuevo.

"¿Si, Hinata?"

"S-si sigues sonriendo así..." agachó su mirada, reprimiendo sus ganas de jugar con sus dedos "V-vas a conseg-guir tu p-propio c-c-club de f-fans" murmuró, humo casi saliendo de sus orejas.

Naruto parpadeó, confusión clara en su rostro hasta que notó las gafas a su cuello.

¿Se veía tan diferente con sus gafas al cuello, su cabello libre?

Se colocó las gafas a la frente, asegurándolas para que no volvieran a caerse y transformó su sonrisa amable y dulce en aquella traviesa, divertida, practicada y entrenada.

"Entonces será un secreto entre nosotros dos" sentenció, tendiendo a la joven el dedo meñique, que esta tomó con el suyo propio, manos juntas sacudidas un par de veces, coordinadamente "Muy bien, es un trato entonces" casi rió el joven, voz todavía más acallada de lo habitual, más seria, más como él mismo.

Hinata asintió, tenue sonrisa cubriendo sus facciones.

Y Naruto se replanteó el trato.

"Pero tú tampoco puedes sonreirle así a nadie más. Eres demasiado linda para tu propio bien"

Y, tras eso, se dirigió a la academia, su interior gritando en algo parecido a pánico, bochorno y vergüenza, al mismo tiempo que felicidad -amiga, puede...puede que se convirtiera en su primera amiga-, mientras Hinata se quedaba atrás, observando, ojos grandes y sorprendidos, sonrojo de cuerpo completo, para luego seguirle al interior del edificio, cara inocente, sonrisa oculta.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**FIN**

Sí, me dio por escribir un NaruHina. Cierto chico y cierta reviewer estarán felices de que escriba sobre mi antiguo fandom -sabéis quienes sois-.  
>Confieso que antes de entrar en el universo Yaoi era NaruHina, vale. Aún hoy lo soy -un poco-. Lo único que quiero es que Naruto logre ser feliz, no importa con quién ¿es eso tan malo?<br>Si os gustó, haced el favor de dejar Review, y quizá escriba otro OneShot, o quizá un Shortfic, no se, depende de la acogida.  
><strong>Gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que decidan comentar.<strong>  
><strong>HikaruWinter<strong>


End file.
